1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television camera with a pattern generator such that a desired pattern can be inserted into a picture.
2. Prior Art
It is known to insert a desired pattern, which is different from the image of an object, into a picture. For example, in the case of a television camera using a pick-up tube, it is known to provide a character generator unit which is independent of the camera. Usually the pattern signal converted into a video signal is mixed with the video signal derived from the camera. Consequently, the construction is very complicated.